


Infancia

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Infancia

****Infancia** **

****

**  
**Padma Patil había estudiado para ser psicóloga porque su brillante intelecto se veía desafiado cada día frente a las mentes de los pacientes. Aquello de “Cada cabeza es un mundo” expresaba literalmente lo que ocurría en su consultorio.

Como un reto personal, se había hecho amiga de Harry Potter: sin duda el chico era una de las personalidades más desviadas, increíbles y únicas que podía encontrar para la ampliación de sus conocimientos. Y además Potter estaba bueno.

Pero entonces conoció a la pareja de Harry y el pobrecito chico moreno héroe incomprendido de personalidad arrebatadoramente tierna y valentía sin límites que debía ser la persona más  _cute_  que se podía encontrar por el rumbo – momento para respirar - quedó hecho a un lado por el bien de la ciencia: Draco era claramente más interesante.

Draco, Draco. Padma anotó obsesivamente en su libreta después del par de ocasiones en las que coincidió con él: falta de maduración moral – carencia, de hecho, de valores morales básicos –, falta del sentido del pudor sexual, falta de docilidad ante indicaciones de una persona de autoridad, abuso excesivo del grado de paciencia de Harry…

Un buen día, tras mucho meditarlo, pensó en voz alta:

 – He llegado a la conclusión el único diagnóstico adecuado a las características de Draco sería un trastorno de retroceso que, preocupantemente, va más allá de la segunda infancia.

Su descubrimiento hubiera sido tremendamente elogiado ante la sociedad científica y ella se habría convertido en una reconocida psicóloga en el mundo mágico – en el muggle, en el de los trolls, gnomos y doxys incluso –… si no lo hubiera dicho frente a Harry. 

Draco siempre se preguntó por qué Padma no volvió a acercarse. Aunque se lo imaginaba, por la mirada de pánico que comenzó a lanzarle a Harry.


End file.
